Extraordinary/Đa ngôn ngữ
Bài hát "Extraordinary" ở các ngôn ngữ khác. Các ngôn ngữ thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Ả Rập thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Ba Lan Tak chciałabym być nadzwyczajna A nie jestem nawet fajna Ode mnie najzwyklejszy krzew Bardziej interesujący jest Przemiana może szok wywołać Lecz zmienić jestem się gotowa Maleńki szczegół, a może dwa I tak powstanie dziś nowa ja... Mogłabym dla wegan gotować, wizażu kurs zaliczyć, Medytować lub rapować, haftowanie ćwiczyć, Joga, hula, tańce, jogging w cyrku występować, Albo korespondencyjnie mydło produkować, Na sprężynie skakać lub stać na polu zboża, Zrywać pomidory - od gór aż do morza, Znaleźć trochę czasu, żeby przemalować pokój, Przefarbować się na czarno i na rudo znowu, Dzikie, wodne, bestie łapać od środy do wtorku, Lub obierać mandarynki biegnąc w dużym worku, Lwy tresować, programować, łowić kangurzycy, Wystąpić w telewizji w stroju baletnicy, Tak! Od dzisiaj będę nadzwyczajna! Z tłumu wyróżniać będę się Nie poznasz mnie od tak Stanę się nową ja! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha (Châu Âu) Eu quero ser extraordinária Esquecer a vida diária Parece que onde quer que eu vá Há gente interessante, assim não dá Assusta a ideia de mudar Mas também, sei devia tentar Coisas pequenas, algo assim Uma diferente versão de mim Vou aperender a cozinhar ou fazer um novo workshop Meditar, calcultar, tricotar um top Yoga, hula, danças, jogging ou não corda bamba andar Tirar um curso pro correio o umeu shampoo fabricar Andar a saltinhos num campo de cevada Ir a caça com tomates, vou estar preparada Tirar um tempinho para a porta decorar e Pintar o cabelo de preto e a laranja voltar Taxidermia submarina, uma mala vou comprar Abrir tangerinas, em segundo vou ficar Leões vou domar ou jogar ou um combate ganhar Aparecer na televisão vestida pra arrasar Yeah! Eu vou ser extraordinária Da multidão eu vou saltar alto Vou gritar vão ver Um novo eu vou ser thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha (Bra-xin) Eu quero ser extraordinária, Não só extra-ordinária. Parece que todo mundo nasceu Mais interessante do que eu. Mudar às vezes amedronta, Mas se eu tentar é por minha conta. Algum detalhe pequeno assim, Uma versão diferente de mim... Aprender comida vegetariana ou ter uma etiqueta, Meditar, tricotar uma camiseta, Yoga, hula, dança ou andar na corda bamba, Aprender num curso a fazer bolhas pra caramba, Pula-pula pra quicar num campo de trigo, Ir numa caçada atenta ao inimigo, Decorar a minha porta como quem esbanja, Pintar de preto o meu cabelo e preferir laranja, Caça submarina e comprar mala ou casaco, Descascar uma tangerina pulando num saco, Um leão domar, um grande prêmio conquistar, Num programa de TV como fada me apresentar, É! Assim vou ser extraordinária! Eu vou me destacar, Eu vou gritar, Você vai ver: Vou me reescrever! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Séc thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Đan Mạch thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Đức Ich wär' so gern außergewöhnlich Nicht, einfach nur gewöhnlich So viele Leute die ich seh', Haben Fantasie und 'ne Idee Mich zu ändern jagt mir etwas Angst ein Will ich es wirklich muss ich stark sein Nur Kleinigkeiten, nicht radikal, Noch ich nur anders, das wär' ideal. Ich kann Kochen lernen in einem Kurs Vielleicht ein Mode-Workshop Meditieren, Kalkulier'n Wie stricke ich ein Tanktop? Yoga, Hula, Steppen, Joggen, Hochseil Balancieren 'Nen Fernlehrkurs belegen 'Nen Badeschaum kreieren Hüpfen mit 'nem Pogo-Stick Steh'n im hohen Weizen, Mit Tomaten werfen, Augen offen halten Mach ein schönes Mosaik auf meine Zimmertür Ich färbe meine Haare schwarz und färb' sie wieder orange Fange mir ein Krokodil und geh damit spazieren Kann man Sackhüpfen mit Mandarinen nur verlieren? Löwen zähmen, Online gamen Ich steig in den Boxring und rede in 'ner Talkshow, Weil ich was Besonderes bin Ja, ich bin außergewöhnlich, Ich werde anders sein, seht her Ich unterscheide mich Hier ist mein neues "Ich"! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hungari thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hebrew thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hy Lạp thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bahasa Indonesia Ku mau jadi luar biasa Bahkan lebih dari itu Kemana pun ku melihat Mereka lebih menarik Berubah cukup menakutkan Tetapi aku harus coba Walaupun hanya sedikit saja Sisiku yang berbeda... Belajar masak vegetarian atau belajar fashion, Meditasi, berhitung, belajar menyulam Yoga, hula, dansa, lari, berjalan di tali, Bejalar koresponden dan cara membuat sabun Bermain tongkat pogo, berdiri di lapangan Main tembak-tembakan, jangan terkena mata! Ambil sedikit waktu untuk menghias pintu, Cat rambut jadi hitam, lalu balik jadi orange Mengejar buaya di air, lalu dibuat tas, Mengupas jeruk sambil bermain balap karung Lawan singa, main komputer, bertarung hadiah, Wawancara talkshow, berdandan seperti artis! Ku mau jadi luar biasa, Dan aku akan berdiri paling tinggi Lihatlah hidupku yang baru! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Mã Lai thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Na Uy thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Nhật thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Pháp thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Phần Lan Mä tahdon tehdä jotain uutta välttää tätä puisevuutta mä miksen lailla toisien voisi olla omaperäinen Mut onhan tuttu turvallista ja ehkä pitäis tehdä lista jos jotain pientä mä muuttaisin en tiedä mistä aloittaisin Vege-ruokaa kokkaamaan opettelen vaatteet kaikki arvon meditoin, laskelmoin, uuden topin neulon joogaan, hulaan, steppaan, hölkkään, nuoran päälle riennän, kirjekurssin jälkeen omat saippuani keitän Pompin hyppykepillä, katson pellon reunaan, sodin tomaateilla, selustaa en turvaa oveni mä aijon kanssa koristella voisin mustan kautta oranssiksi tukkaan kierrättäisin Veden alta, itse laukkuun ainekset mä hankin mandariinin tuoreen kesken pussijuoksun kuorin Sirkushuvit, nettipelit, muksin kenguruita Ja haastatteluun lainaan mekon vesikeijulta Jee! En tahdo olla tavallinen ja kun mä näytän mihin pystyn huomata sä saat et mua tunnekkaan﻿ thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Châu Âu) Quiero ser extraordinaria No tan solo extra-ordinaria La gente que hay aquí y allí Son estupendos me parece a mi Tal vez el cambio siempre asuste Pero he de hacer algún ajuste En detallitos mostrando así Una versión diferente de mí Aprendiendo la cocina sana, o cursos sobre moda Meditar, calcular o tejer mi ropa Yoga, hula, baile, yogging, ser funambulista Master por correspondencia, hacer jabón yo misma Desplazarme en saltarín, vigilar el trigo Ir a tomatadas y que sea un castigo Decorar mi puerta con mi cara hecha franjas Y teñirme el pelo en negro y otra vez naranja Taxidermia submarina o estrenar maletas Pelando mandarinas mientras corro hacia la meta Domadora, jugadora y boxea con ganas Salir vestida de hada entrevistada en televisión Yo voy a ser extraordinaria Del resto voy a destacar como jamás se vio Seré una nueva yo thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Mĩ Latinh) Yo quiero ser extraordinaria, y no extra-ordinaria. Pues todos a mi alrededor Más interesantes que yo, son. Sé que los cambios nos sorprenden Hoy quiero yo, ser diferente En un detalle, un poco así Ser la versión distinta de mí... Ser vegetariana, cocinar, o modelar vestidos, Meditar, calcular, o aprender tegido, Yoga, hula, baile, correr, o equilibrio, O tomar un curso, o hacer jabones finos, Transladarme a saltos, o vigilar un cam-po, Acechar ocul-ta y tener cuida-do, Decorar la puerta de mi cuarto con diseño original, o Bien teñir mi pelo, y quedar como era antes. O bucear y disecar, o importar maletas, Ir pelando fruta mientras hago un carrera, Domar fieras, videojuegos, y ganar peleas, ¡Que me entrevisten disfrazada de hada... ¡Azul! ¡Yo voy a ser extraordinaria! Porque yo quiero destacar llamando la atención ¡Seré una nueva yo! thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Thụy Điển Vill inte vara som alla andra Nej, jag vill vá' annorlunda Jag ser mig omkring denna varma dag, Och ser bara folk som är coolare än jag Visst, en förändring kan vara jobbig Men vet du, vill inte verka snobbig Vill inte vá' som en tråkig tant Vill förändras och bli intressant Jag kan gå en kurs i vegetariskt eller bli en modeflicka Meditera, kalkylera, lära mig att sticka Yoga, hula, steppa, jogga, dansa på en lina Läsa på distans och göra bubblor som är fina Hoppa som en kängru, stirra ute på en åker Fightas med tomater eller spela lite poker Dekorera dörren med jättestora pixlar Färga håret svart och se'n vill jag bli normal igen Stoppa upp en krokodil, jobba på en helt ny stil Skala mandarin och hoppa säck och ha ett ???? Tämja lejon, spela spel och boxas med en kängru Babbla i en talkshow, klä mig som en modeguru Vill inte alltid säga nej Jag tänker faktiskt sticka ut, inte vá' som förut Jag är en helt ny tjej﻿ thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng U-crai-na Thông tin cơ sở Thể_loại:Quốc tế Thể_loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:E